I fished you from a lake
by Koneko demon
Summary: Ash and Misty are lonely. Misty goes to see her old friend, Brock. She sees a ripple in a lake... AshXMisty story. Pokeshipping


**Chapter 1**

Ash had been travelling with Iris and Cilen for three years now and was getting homesick. He wanted to see his Mum and the rest of his pokemon that are with professor Oak. "Um…guys, I think I want to go home for a bit. I'm missing Mom and my other Pokémon…" He told them. They smiled kind smiles "Be sure to keep in touch!" Said Cilen, holding out his Netgear Number. Ash smiled and called out Tranquil. He told it to use fly and got on its back. "Bye guys, see you again!"He called from 200 metres above them, Pikachu on his shoulder.

When he got to pallet town, he opened the front door to his house and called "I'm home, Mum!" She came rushing down the stairs and flung herself at him. He almost toppled backwards, but hugged her back. When she got off, she said "It's your birthday next week!" she was smiling so broadly, he face might explode! "I completely forgot! Yeah! I'm going to be 16!" He said, slapping a hand to his own forehead.

He sat up most of the night looking around his room. He remembered everything, from the snorlax cushion to his many posters. Stared at the ceiling, he could not _remember _the last time he had slept in his bed, and he was almost too tall for it. He didn't want to sleep so he went outside to get some fresh air. He felt like something was missing, but he didn't know what…He felt a longing for something from the past, he sighed. "_Pika? Pika-Pikachu!" _He heard Pikachu calling him from the bedroom window and waved at him, signalling him to leave him alone. He sat there, staring at the full moon, wondering. Who was he missing?

**Misty's POV**

"Coming Mum…" She called downstairs. She was sitting on her bed, thinking about her first journey as a Pokémon trainer. She remembered everyone that she met on that journey; she remembered all of the gym leaders she battled. Then she thought of Brock, he was a gym leader. But the person she was missing was Ash, she hadn't seen him in six years and missed his determined spirit, his childish behaviour…_I wonder where he is now_..? She thought to herself. She decided to get some fresh air, so she walked out into the indigo night sky and saw that beautiful silver moon. She sat on the porch step, staring out at the moon, she was fully relaxed and hypnotized by the moon, as if she was supposed to be gazing into the sky at it.

She felt more alone than ever, but the night air calmed her. She decided to sleep under the stars that night, so she brought a sleeping bag from her closet and laid down in her back yard. She felt the cold air on her cheeks and it soothed her flustered face. After about ten minutes of counting stars, she fell asleep.

**Ash's POV**

I woke up in the morning with my head resting on the doorframe. _Oh, that's right! I was getting some fresh air and I must've fallen asleep!_ He thought to himself, rubbing his eyes. He stepped inside and found his mother panicking. "WHERE WERE YOU?!" She screamed in his face, she wasn't angry, but worried. "I wanted some fresh air last night and I must've fallen asleep." He replied casually. She shook her head dismissively and walked away. Ash's longing hadn't disappeared over night, in fact – if anything – it was worse now than it was last night. He held his hand to his chest to try and ease the longing but it did not work. What was it that he wanted so desperately?

He remembered his first journey as a trainer. He remembered meeting Pikachu for the first time. He was shockingly disobedient (_see what I did there?)_. He remembered his friends, Brock and Misty. He felt a pang as he thought her name. He wanted to know how she was doing and where she was now. He clutched his heart; he needed his friends…So he got dressed and called a 'See you later!' to his Mom before sliding out of the door and shutting it behind him. He was off to find Misty. Misty _and_ Brock.

**Misty's POV**

She was tossing and turning in her sleep. She rolled over onto her front and woke up with a clump of grass in her mouth; she spat it out and sat up. She wanted to go and see Brock and ask him how he was getting on. So she got up and went to her room to get dressed. When she returned, she had her backpack on and her hair tied in her usual side tail. So she set of for Puter city. Everything was so familiar; she remembered it all from when she first set off. She had her bike then, but Ash borrowed it and burnt it to a crisp! That Ash! She felt a surge of affectionate anger. He had never got her a new one. But that didn't matter as she would never see him again.

She was nearing the forest where they first met. They had been only 10 and both just starting their journeys. It seemed so long ago. Six years is quite long, for not seeing you best friend – don't you think? Misty was walking past the lake that they had met by, she had fished him out with a fishing rod. And then he stole her bike to save Pikachu.

Misty sat down at the lakes edge; there was a shoe in there, a lone shoe floating above the water. She plucked the shoe from the water and turned it over in her hands. Then a load of bubbles came up from under the water, the water was rushing as if something was thrashing underneath. Put her face into the water and saw a person, she couldn't see who it was as they were thrashing about too much. She watched them, thinking they were attacking a Pokémon. But she noticed that the Pokémon was the one attacking him. He stopped moving, obviously unconscious. Misty pulled herself together and dived in; she grasped his shirt and pulled him out of the water. Oh my Bulbasaurs! It was Ash!


End file.
